


【EC】Time in a Bottle

by DCC222



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 原作向，但是加了各种操作，一切源于X1里老教授说的那句“When I was 17 I met a young man named Erik Lehnsherr”，一切从他们的17岁和19岁开始。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是和 神仙太太Y老师的联文！！啊老师写的剧情我真的疯狂心动，我只能搞搞黄了呜呜呜  
> 老师lof：Y°  
> SY：歪果仁  
> 老师现在用不了凹3，就我来存档，SY就Y老师存档啦！  
> 人物名字我一直用中文音译，不过这次配合老师用英文！  
> Y老师写的章节会标明~不过基本是一人一章这样！  
> 这个第一章是Y老师写的！！

1.

五个泛着银色金属光泽的小铁球呈直线排列在桌面上方，当最外侧的一颗落回原处时，另一端的那一颗便会被同时弹起。

完美的动量守恒定律。

只不过不同于寻常的牛顿摆球，这五颗金属球并没有用绳子吊起，它们就只是凭空悬浮在那里，兀自做着有节奏的碰撞运动，在安静的旅馆房间里发出清脆的声响。

这当然不是什么魔术把戏，这只不过是Erik的能力所致。Erik总是在思考的时候习惯于在旁边用能力作出一个牛顿摆，金属球摆动的声音能帮助他思绪专注。

即使是现在Erik依旧觉得不可思议，关于他身上所展现出的，不同于常人的力量。

他可以随心所欲地控制硬币、匕首、枪械，他能感受到身周的一切金属，当他能力爆发到最强的时候他扯坏过一扇金属大门。

但长久的时间以来Erik一直不明白这样的天赋对他来说究竟是幸运还是灾难，因为他的能力，他被Shaw关在实验室里做那些惨无人道的实验，他的母亲甚至也因此而死。而不管是Shaw还是集中营里的纳粹，他所具有的力量却无法帮助他杀死那些罪恶的人，他手臂内侧的数字只是在一遍遍提醒他的耻辱和痛苦的过往。

Erik不能理解为什么他会拥有这样异于常人的天赋，他也不明白自己究竟存在于世有何意义。他是弗兰肯斯坦创造出的怪物，抑或是为人类带来变化的火种的普罗米修斯，Shaw试图在实验室里磨灭他的意志，让他成为没有情感的机器和实验品，但这只会让他更加想要了解所谓的答案。

虽然Erik从未成功用能力伤害过Shaw的分毫，但他不断成长的能力已然足以让他有机会逃脱那个地狱。在费尽力气终于找到机会逃离集中营和实验室之后，Erik依然没有停下思考，他开始搜集大量的资料文献想要弄清楚那些问题。

令Erik感到困扰的是，在Shaw的实验室当中，他见到了不少和他一样身负异能的变种人，人类的变异进化在几十年前就应该开始了。但是Erik并没有找到任何有关的记载和研究，似乎无论是官方还是民间，所有人都在尽力隐瞒着这件事。

Erik可以理解这个，若不是他被抓到集中营被迫展现了能力，他大概也会选择默默隐藏起来做个平凡人好好过日子。但他的生命轨迹已被改写，这样的生活自然再也不会有机会被他拥有，他也不想选择那样平凡无趣的生活。

如今摆在Erik的人生首位的要事只是复仇而已，他的力量也不再是小孩时候那般弱小，他相信现在的自己可以完成曾经没有完成的事。

在Erik所找到的有限的资料里，他发现了几篇有趣的文章，那都是来源于同一位作者，一个叫做Charles Xavier的人。他所研究的不少课题都是关于人类的进化演变，在他的字里行间都在暗示人类未来还将会产生突变和进化，诞生新的物种。

在普通人类看来这只是正常的关于人类进化的学术文章，但是Erik能很明了地看出来他指的就是变种人。显然这是一位对变种人颇有研究的学者，Erik认为他有必要拜访一次Charles Xavier，也许他能得到很多问题的答案。

Charles Xavier的研究明显都有现实依据，他不可能凭空想象出那么真实的细节，Erik确定Charles Xavier在现实里认识几个变种人，他想要找到Charles问问那些人都在哪里。如果他能结识一些能力强大的变种人，或许他也可以组成自己的军队——他想要做的不仅仅是对Shaw复仇那么简单，在未来，Erik还有更加长远的打算。

令Erik意外的是，他以为Charles Xavier应该已经是个上了年纪的老头——毕竟他的用词和句法看起来就像活在上个世纪的老年人——但他所查到的资料显示，Charles Xavier才是一个十七岁的少年。

一个十七岁的学生能发表那么多篇学术水平如此之高的论文已令人惊叹，而更令Erik惊讶的是Charles Xavier十六岁就已经毕业于哈佛大学，现在他在牛津攻读的是他的博士研究生学位。

这是一个天才，Charles Xavier惊人的履历更让Erik想要结交这个人，但是Erik已经到了牛津快半个月了，他依然没有找到Charles Xavier。在茫茫人海当中寻找一个人确实不容易，好在天才如Charles Xavier这样的人即使在牛津也是特别出名的存在，Erik随便找了几个生物基因专业的学生询问，他们便告诉了他Charles通常的几个去处。

除了图书馆和教室之外，Charles几乎每晚都会出没在牛津的各个酒吧里。Erik感到困惑，他以为十六岁就毕业于哈佛的人是一天二十四小时都会把自己埋在书里的那种人，但显然Charles不是，玩乐也是他在课余必不可少的乐趣。

Erik只能白天在学校里寻找Charles Xavier，晚上在各个酒吧蹲守，他相信只要有耐心，他会找到那个年轻人。

Erik只找到了Charles的一张照片，那大概是他的入学证件照，黑白照片上看不出过多的信息，Erik只能判断出他是深色的头发。照片上的年轻人长得清秀俊美，他看着镜头笑得温和，神态完全是年轻人特有的朝气和神采。尽管脸上还带着些稚嫩之气，但他的眼神却完全是超脱年龄的能看透人心般的成熟和老道。

Erik盯着资料夹页上的那张照片又看了好一会儿，才盖上了文件夹。他将桌上摊开的资料收拾完毕，抬头看了看钟表的时间——已经是晚上八点，他希望今天能好运地遇到Charles Xavier。

十九岁的Erik走在牛津里就只像是个普通的学生一般，从外表看起来，他和任何一个大学生都没有区别，没人知道他来自哪里，他的过去有多黑暗，他的身上又有什么深不可测的力量。

昏黄的灯光下，酒吧里的客人多是牛津的学生，无忧无虑的高等学府学生，他们倒都喜欢在闲暇时来这样的地方消遣。至于Charles Xavier还是个未成年，Erik不知道他为什么也会出没在酒吧这样的地方，也许他伪造了年龄证明，也可能是他用了什么其他的方法逃过了检查。

所以Charles Xavier并不是一个循规蹈矩囿于规矩的死板脑袋，这让Erik更加期待与他的见面。

在Erik等待了两个小时后，他依然没看到那个他想看到的身影出现，他以为今天又要失望而归，但突然一群吵吵闹闹的年轻学生挤进了酒吧的门，Erik随意地扫视了一眼，赫然看到被簇拥在人群中央的那人就是Charles Xavier。

尽管Erik已经看了那张照片无数遍，但依然难以想象真实的Charles会是这幅模样。Charles看起来比照片上的还要年轻生动，他确实有一头深色的头发，深棕色的鬈发蓬松又俏皮，他矮了他的同学们不少，年纪也比他们小好几岁，但他却毫无隔阂地与他们聊天说笑，他脸上的笑容比照片上的灿烂许多，眉眼间尽是愉快与热情。

Erik一时有些忘记了呼吸，他直直地盯着Charles，感到在左胸口的部位有什么奇怪的感觉在萌芽生长。

Charles似乎很快就注意到了角落有个人一直在盯着他，他转过了头看向了Erik，与Erik对上了视线。

在照片上看不出的信息终于都有了颜色，Charles Xavier的眼睛是蓝色的，是比天空要深一些，比海水更浅一些的蓝，那就像是海天交际处渐变成的绝妙色彩，任何画笔颜料都难以复制的天然之美。他的嘴唇则是一种鲜艳的红色，Erik找不出合适的形容词，也许在前台的桌子上放着的红樱桃可以用来描述那样的色彩。

Erik承认Charles Xavier是一个漂亮的男孩，他的长相实在与他发表的那些高深复杂的文章实在不符。Erik并没有忘记自己想要找他是为了什么，是为了Charles的论文，Charles的研究，是为了Erik的复仇事业，为了他自己想得到的关于变种人的一切答案。

Charles似乎从Erik始终没有从自己脸上移开的视线里得到了什么信息，他朝他的同伴们说了几句话，便朝Erik走了过来，坐在了他对面的座位上。

“你好，我的朋友，你需要一杯黑啤？”

“你怎么知道？”

“碰巧猜到。”Charles朝他微笑。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

“很高兴认识你，Erik，我是——”

“Charles Xavier。”

Charles有些惊讶地看着他，“你认识我？”

“我想在牛津没有人会不认识你，Xavier先生。”

“叫我Charles就好，”Charles笑着摆了摆手，“我可不希望我是因为什么糗事出的名，不过能被你这样的人知晓，我感到很荣幸。”

“我这样的人？”

“噢，Erik，”Charles对他眨了眨眼睛，“我想你应该不会没发现，你可是这个屋子里最性感的生物。绿色的虹膜是最为稀少的，眼睛颜色的本质是基因变异，基因突变会带来迷人的进化，所以我可以告诉你，Erik，拥有绿色眼睛的你是一个变种人。”

Erik笑了起来，他希望Charles不是和每个人都用这种方式调情，没有女孩会喜欢用变种人这样的词来作为赞美。

“如果按照你的论文里所说的那样，我确实是个变种人。”

“你读过我的论文？”Charles似乎更加有兴致了。

“当然，每一篇都认真地读过，它们非常有趣，”Erik真诚地回答，“我对你在文章里阐述的一些理论和观点很感兴趣，我一直希望能有机会与你深入交谈一番。”

Charles的眼睛因为笑容而弯起，他的脸色似乎因为酒意而变得有些粉红，Charles舔了舔自己的下唇，眼神慢慢变得暧昧起来，望着Erik的模样似乎在期待着什么。

“我很乐意和你聊我的论文，你想现在聊，还是等到明天早上？”

明天早上？Erik微微蹙了蹙眉，Charles想要他们在明早之前还要做些什么其他的事情？Erik突然意识到Charles是误会了什么，他不是在用Charles的论文来和他调情，他是在很严肃地对他说这件事。

“我想我们可以约个之后的时间，Xavier先生。今天太晚了，而且我们都喝了酒……”

“Erik，我想这点酒并不影响我们做正事。我很高兴你还想有‘之后’，但是为什么要错过今晚呢，人生苦短，每一分钟都很重要。”

Erik的眼皮跳了跳，Charles看起来确实清醒得很，他伶牙俐齿的模样完全不像喝醉。如今Erik也算是有求于他，Charles看起来完全只是个小孩，作为年长的那一个，Erik只能让自己迁就这个被宠坏的小家伙。

“我们只谈论文。”

“当然，除了论文还能有什么呢。不过我们现在应该找个合适的地方来谈它们？”

“或许你愿意到我住宿的旅馆？那是一个安静的房间。”

“好的，我喜欢安静的房间。”

Charles笑着说。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Erik当然只想谈论论文。就算等到他们出了酒吧，牛津好像总是带着书墨味道的风也沾上了一丝淡淡的酒气，看到Charles的蓝眼睛在夜色下就像是落进了星星，连嘴唇都被衬托得更加红润起来的时候，Erik也是这么认为的。他只是觉得喉咙有些发干，并且不断在脑袋里提醒自己接下来他们是要去干正事。

看来真的不能小看英国黑啤酒的后劲，Erik有些头脑发晕地这么想着，一边盘算着该和Charles讨论些什么问题，一边把人带到离酒吧不远的旅馆，摸出钥匙打开了门。

“你一定不是牛津的学生，就算只是暂时住宿的旅馆，我都从没见过哪个牛津人的房间那么整齐。”Charles打量了一下Erik的房间，笑着说。

“这也是碰巧猜到的？”Erik确定Charles念的是基因生物学，但他现在不得不开始怀疑对方是不是还有一个心理学的学位。

“没错。”Charles调皮地对他眨眨眼，用手指点了点太阳穴，“你知道，我的脑子还挺好用的。”

“没错，你的论文……让我想想我们该从哪里开始。”看着Charles说话时候露出的一点牙齿，Erik觉得更口渴了，“你想喝点什么吗？这里只有水。”

其实，如果Erik真是一个正常的十九岁大学生的话，他就能早点发现他在酒吧里和Charles说的话无疑就是在调情，而且晚上十点多邀请对方到自己的房间来这件事本身也简直能称得上是带有露骨意味的暗示了。

但他当然不可能发现，因为他的生活中从来没有过这些。他有的只是在实验室里承受折磨时咬出的牙印和几乎糊住眼睛的汗水，还有复仇的血和仇恨的火——也许是在正常人当中生活的这段日子让他总是绷得很紧的神经稍微得到了放松，当Charles靠近他的时候，他并没有马上往后退，反而就这么被对方拉住了手腕。

“虽然这样也不错，但我觉得我们应该珍惜每一分钟，不是吗？”

Charles好像觉得Erik在这个时候还依旧认真思考论文是一种过时的调情手段，他拉过Erik的手臂，直接抬起头，主动把自己的唇贴了上去。

“我建议，我们从这个开始。”

Erik的大脑突然一片空白，他的第一个念头竟然是“Charles绝对比他看上去要醉”，随着带有甜味的酒气钻入他的口腔，Erik嘴唇的触觉终于回来了，“天哪，他真的很软”，他接着想到。

一直到Charles垫着脚尖搂上了Erik的脖子，磁控者才回过神来，艰难地后退了一步：“Charles，等一下，我不是……”

“你的确很性感，”Charles舔舔嘴唇，这个动作让Erik的太阳穴都跟着一跳，“但是，你真的不要吗，我的朋友？”

Erik没法回答——他已经硬了，性器抬起头来，隔着裤子来贴着Charles的大腿，Charles用那只拿惯了笔的手稍微碰了碰它，让Erik倒吸了一口凉气。

“别碰。”Erik抓住他捣乱的手，他觉得有什么不该有的冲动正在疯狂往下腹涌去，论文的事情已经被他抛到脑后了，只有最后一根神经还在牵引着他的理智，深夜的空气好像都变得热了起来。

“我的天，虽然我没有碰过别人的——但这也太大了。”Charles小声地说，张开手掌确认了一下尺寸，“我要改一下说法，你是这个世界上最性感的人。”

Erik根本不知道自己到底大不大，但Charles这句话无疑是把他往理智崩盘的悬崖边又推了一步，接下来年轻学者的动作更是彻底让他脑内的保险直接爆炸。

“我也没做过，不过我想这样总没错……”Charles将Erik推坐到床上，还没等他反应过来，就这样半跪在了床沿上，解开了他的皮带。

“Charles！”

Erik从来没有遇到过这样的状况，在疼痛折磨中也能保持理智的大脑全线溃败，引以为豪的行动力更是完全丧失——他看着Charles的红唇轻轻碰了碰自己腿间的凸起，根本一动也动不了。

Charles模糊地回应了一声，跪在之间膝盖之间，拉下了他的裤链，随后把那根硬物从内裤里解放了出来。

“上帝，它比摸起来还要大。”

不知道是Charles惊讶的语气还是若有若无喷在性器上的气息让Erik短促地喘了口气，连手背上都浮起了忍耐的青筋，粗硬的器官简直快戳到Charles的脸上，磁控者忍不住动了动腰。

“别急——”

Charles按住他的腿根，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔发红饱满的顶部。

“你……”Erik睁大眼睛，正想起身推开他，却在下一秒直接被直冲脑门的电流逼得跌回了床铺。

本来应该和他讨论论文的那张嘴，正含着他的老二！

“唔……嗯……”

Charles的脸颊和露在外面的一小节脖颈全都泛出了可爱的粉色，他努力地动着嘴，好像吃不下一般发出带着淡淡水汽的鼻音，柔软小巧的舌头划过Erik的冠状沟，又抵着溢出前液的小孔不断舔弄，接着重重一吸，那根东西在他嘴里马上胀大了一圈。

Erik忍不住拉住了Charles柔软的褐色卷发，从没体验过的极致快感顺着脊椎往上爬，他不由自主地把对方按向自己的小腹，当Charles一边给了他一个深喉一边撸动了两下没吃进去的柱身的时候，Erik浑身一颤，就这么低喘着射在了温暖的口腔里。

Erik好像根本就没反应过来发生了什么，这是他第一次被别人口到高潮——他本来对欲望并不热衷。直到过了十秒钟，Charles直起身来开始舔着嘴边的白浊脱下自己的长裤，又替他解开了上衣的扣子，他才被猛地拉回了现实世界：他居然只是被吸了两下就那么快射了！

“你真的太大了，Erik。”Charles的大腿已经完全光裸，长裤被他随意地丢在地上，Erik发现自己根本移不开眼睛，蓝眼睛的少年还好好地穿着衬衫，但两腿间的性器早已硬得贴到了小腹上，形状连同为男人的自己都觉得漂亮。

“我想我应该先做一些准备……你知道，多看书总是没错的。”

Charles用手指抹了抹脸上的精液，刚才Erik的东西有不少溅到了他脸上，他拿它们润滑了一下指尖，又伸向了自己的软穴。

Erik的不应期好像生生被这个动作弄没了，他眼睁睁地看着Charles咬着下唇，微皱着眉头，将指尖探进穴口，缓缓揉弄着，接着进去了一个指节，缓慢地进进出出，直到整根手指全部没入。

“唔啊……嗯！”

Charles的气息带着甜腻又难耐的尾音，他就这么插了自己一会儿，手指已经能进去两三根了才抬起眼睛，Erik看着他，喉结动了动，眼神就像要把他吃掉——但也只是眼神，Erik还是没动作，看起来愣住了——那根他刚刚含着的东西又立了起来，没射完的东西混着一些前液正往下流，还有先前留下的津液，看起来又湿又硬。

几个小时之前，Erik绝对想不到事情会变成这样。在踏入那间酒吧之前他满脑子都是Charles，现在他满脑子也都是Charles，只是意义完全变了样。

棕发少年撤出手指，爬到Erik腰间，一手扶着他发烫的性器，一手按着他绷紧的腹肌，慢慢骑了上去。即使先前已经做好扩张，湿滑的穴口还是只能含住顶端，Charles上下动着腰，湿滑的肉棒一点点地顶入，Erik觉得自己正挤进一个又烫又滑又嫩的甬道，暖穴里的软肉正绵密地包裹着他，从每一个角度恰到好处地吸着他最舒服的地方，他从来不知道可以这样——Erik只觉得连头皮都爽到开始发麻。

“Charles……”

他忍不住叫了让事情变成这样的始作俑者的名字，声音有些嘶哑难耐，但又显出不可思议的性感，Charles被这样的声音一激，腿一软，肉棒猝不及防地就顶到了底。

“哈、啊……！”

Charles浑身绷直，前端涌出一股清液，眼眶都红了：“太深了……”

其实他根本不知道自己在说什么，即使他第一眼看到Erik就觉得对方辣到不行忍不住想出手，即使这场调情是由他先挑起的头，这也是Charles在清醒的时候绝不会说的话；Erik此时也什么都听不进去，只是紧紧掐住他的腰，忍耐得指尖都在微微颤抖。

Erik最终还是败给了在体内横冲直撞的高热，没人教过他怎么忍耐这个——他试着向上挺了挺胯，胜过口交好几倍的快感马上麻痹了磁控者一向警醒的神经，刚才还安静地并排放在桌子上的金属圆球突然飘起来掉到地上，发出几声金属撞到地板的声音。

与此同时，他脑袋里直接响起了Charles的一声“Fuck！”，但是Charles正紧咬着嘴唇。连嘴都没有张开。

Erik突然明白了过来。

天——

“是的，我是一个变种人，而我现在也知道你的变种能力不只是淡绿色的虹膜了。”Charles抬起屁股，让肉棒整根都滑了出来，又放了一根手指在Erik唇上，“但我们现在不说这个行吗？”

Erik绝对同意，Charles在他脑内得到了满意的答案，再次慢慢坐下，这一次又深又重，囊袋都被压得变形，Erik的这根东西实在是和他太契合了，一下子就顶到了Charles最有感觉的点，他再也支撑不住，软倒在Erik怀里。

食髓知味的少年人最是可怕，Erik追寻着要命的快感，无师自通地扯掉了对方身上碍事的衬衫，耸动着腰，把着Charles的屁股一下下地往自己的性器上钉，顺便像是确认手感一般毫不留情地揉捏着他软软的臀肉，还若有若无地轻轻抚摸着不断吞吃肉棒的穴口。

“呜、嗯……轻、轻一点……”

刚才射过一次的器官这回持久到可怕，Charles趴在他身上被操得连腰都直不起来，前面也一直在流水，随着摩擦甚至在Erik的腹肌上积了小小的一滩，棕发少年终于忍不住将手伸进两人之间握住了自己，轻轻套弄起来，把额头抵在Erik胸口细细地呻吟。

两个第一次结合的少年根本就想不到要换个姿势，Charles没弄自己两下就忍不住射了，内壁反射性地绞紧，Erik也被又紧又嫩的穴肉硬生生地夹射，他猛地吻住了身上的人，最后几下重重地顶弄，就喘着粗气抵在Charles里面再次达到高潮。

Charles像棉絮一样软软地瘫在Erik怀里，他们浑身都是汗水，但却意外的觉得好闻，谁都不想动。Erik轻轻抱着他的背，抚摸着他形状漂亮的肩胛骨，有一下没一下地啄着他的耳垂，埋在里面的东西一直没有抽出来。

“老天……你还可以吗？”

Charles简直开始怀疑有些变种人没有人类的不应期，他竟然觉得里面的肉棒根本没软多久就又胀大了起来。

“我刚……呜！慢一点，Erik……嗯！”

到最后，Charles也记不清他到底射了几次，他累到连手指也抬不起来而直接昏睡过去的瞬间，脑袋里想的竟然是“没想到第一次做后面既没有受伤也没有流血，看来理论知识还是很重要的。”

当然，当他第二天腰部酥麻到连站都站不稳的时候，尚且年轻的学者就不会那么认为了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是YY写的！

Erik从来没有这么尴尬过。

Erik其实是一个不怎么会尴尬的人，毕竟他本来的性格就冷酷孤僻，再加上过去的那些经历，都让他一直以来能冷静应对各种情况，从来没有什么能让他的心理有极大的波动起伏——

但现在他着实感到了尴尬，当然，这样的情绪也被屋子内的另一位酒醒之后的读心者感应到了。

“你原来是真的打算和我讨论论文？”

Charles Xavier一边在他面前系着衬衫的扣子一边惊讶地看着他，Erik还能看到他胸口苍白肌肤上的暧昧红痕，他不自在地撇开了视线，那让他想起自己昨晚上是怎么在那里疯狂地留下痕迹的。

“我很抱歉，我的朋友，”Charles的耳朵完全变红了，但是他还是保持着礼貌的微笑，清澈的蓝色眼睛里装满了歉疚，“我完全误会了，我以为你是——不过，昨天是不错的一晚不是吗。”

Erik不知道该回答什么，昨晚何止是不错，简直辣爆了。他从来没有过这样的体验，昨夜的Charles几乎让他全然忘记了自己是谁，全身心都只沉浸在极致的快乐当中——Charles无疑给他上了全新的一课，但是这和他之前所设想的“向Charles Xavier请教”真的完全不一样。

Charles已经在他面前穿好了衣服，重新变回了那个正经老派的牛津高材生。此刻他的脸也透着可爱的粉红色，他舔了舔嘴唇，看着坐在床上还裸着全身的Erik，手指不自在地交叠在一起。

“不过，我也没想到还能在这里遇见变种人朋友，我很愿意和你探讨变种人的话题。只是我现在真的得离开了，我今天还有课——”Charles想了想，拿起酒店床头的纸和笔就在那上面书写起来，“如果你还愿意和我聊聊的话，今天下午四点在这里等我好吗？”

在Erik表达了同意之后Charles就匆匆地离开了他的房间，他的背影看起来像是个犯了错的小孩想要立刻逃跑一样，好吧，看起来尴尬的不只是Erik一个人。

经过一晚上激情火热的房间又重新安静下来，Erik只觉得脑子里一团乱麻，他重新倒回了床上，想清理一下自己的大脑，但是床单上的气息只能让他想起昨夜的一切——

他止不住地回忆起Charles光裸洁白的身体在他身下扭动颤抖的模样，想起自己进入他时Charles是如何叫得让人浑身酥麻，而Charles那双在做爱时盈满泪水的蓝色眼睛更是令他心神恍惚。

Erik可耻地发现自己又硬了，现在这个房间里所有的一切都在提醒他昨晚的事，他绝望地握上了自己的勃起，觉得自己是不是应该去前台换一个房间比较好。

最后Erik还是没有换房间，他不知道自己是怎么度过这几个小时的，但是在下午四点，他还是准时来到了Charles给他留下地址的那个地点。

这是一家离Charles上课的地方不远的咖啡馆，下午茶时间店里已经有了不少人，而Erik到达的时候Charles已经在那等他了，他看起来神情自然放松，完全没了早上的尴尬和窘迫。

Erik一落座，Charles就自作主张地招呼侍者给Erik上了一杯黑咖啡——当然，他并不算是自作主张，而是用他的能力“猜”到的。

“我还是要再次向你道歉，我的朋友，昨晚上全是我的错，我真的很抱歉给你带来了困扰……”

“不，你不需要道歉，Xavier先生，毕竟我也没有拒绝你——只是，”Erik疑问地看着Charles，“你是个心灵感应者，为什么你会不知道我在想什么。”

Charles朝他笑了起来，“没经过允许就读别人的大脑并不是什么礼貌的行为，我的朋友。对我来说听到别人脑海里的声音，就像你处在咖啡馆的正中央，你能听到周围的人都在说话对吗，但是如果你不专注地听某一个人的声音，你并不清楚他们正在谈论些什么。”

Charles的比喻让Erik立刻就明白了心灵感应者的感受，Charles很懂得如何用浅显的方式来为他人解释复杂的问题，如果他是一个教授那么他的学生一定都会很喜欢他，也许这也是Charles希望和他在咖啡馆见面的原因。

“你会愿意让我直接读你的大脑吗？”

Charles还在微笑着，Erik沉默地看了他一会儿，他并不喜欢别人侵入他的脑子里乱翻乱看，也许他以后会允许Charles了解他的内心，但是并不是现在。

Charles也接收到了他拒绝的信息，他看起来早就知道会是这个答案，于是他又笑着说道：

“你说你想聊聊我的论文是吗，我能问问为什么你对我的文章感兴趣吗？”

17岁的男孩老成的转换话题能力让Erik又觉得他是一个老教授了，怪不得他写的东西都那么容易让人误解他的年龄，Erik认为自己不能把Charles当做一个只是17岁的男孩，他的大脑大概比Erik一开始预想得还要智慧。

Erik现在也知道Charles能写出那些文章并不是对其他变种人有过研究，只不过是因为他自己就是一个变种人，这倒是Erik来到这里之后的意外之喜。

“因为我是一个变种人。”

Erik直白地回答了他，Charles的表情慢慢变得严肃起来，他端详着Erik的脸，还是忍住了用能力试探他大脑的冲动。虽然Erik看起来像是背负了很多心事，但是直觉告诉Charles，他并不是一个坏人。

“虽然我不知道你来自哪里，但是我想你一定也经历了很多。我希望能帮助到你，我的朋友，那么，你想在我这里知道什么？”

Charles似乎与生俱来就有一种能安抚人心的力量，现在他的脸上又出现了那种超脱年龄的成熟感，他的眼神真诚而认真，这让Erik也想要卸下心防，把一切都朝他毫无保留地敞开释放。

“我想我有不少的问题，Charles。”

“我很乐意为你解答，今天我们有很多时间。”

Charles示意他继续，Erik便慢慢开口，进入他在来到牛津之后一开始想要的正题。

“你在你的文章里写了很多关于人类进化的问题，那么变种人也是人类进化的结果。”

“是的。”

“我想知道我们是从何而来，这种变化的缘由是什么，为什么世界上会突然出现我们这种拥有超能力的人。”

“噢，我们可不是突然出现的，Erik。”Charles明显对这些问题也很感兴趣，毕竟他可从来没有机会和别人聊变种人的事情，虽然他的家里还有另一个变种人女孩，但是Raven一听到他说这些东西就想睡觉。

“有一些人认为，变种人是核武器出现之后，因为核辐射而导致的基因变异的结果，但早在南北战争时，就有很多身体能力高出常人的人出现。他们有的人有精准到夸张的枪法，有的人跑步速度很快，有的人在受伤之后很快就能愈合伤口。这些人的记录乍一看并没有什么问题，但是仔细研究之后就会发现，那些人能做到的事情并不是任何一个普通人通过训练就能做到的，他们的能力已经超越了人类身体能力的极限，答案只有一个，他们是变种人。”

“所以人类是为了适应战争，才发展出超乎寻常的变种能力。”

Charles笑着摇了摇头，“我想你的因果关系颠倒了，我的朋友。当然物竞天择、适者生存的自然选择理论是进化论的核心，但是我们的基因变异不是为了战争服务，只是因为在战场之上，变种能力有更多能发挥的地方，毕竟有些变种人的攻击能力比武器强多了——但是变种能力本就不该仅被用在战斗伤人之上，这很可惜不是吗。”

“如果不用来战斗，我们的能力还能做什么？”

“保护。”

“保护？”Erik皱起了眉，“你一定是在下棋时候倾向于防守战略的那种人。”

“你会下棋吗？”Charles的眼神又亮了起来，“我想我们有机会可以来一盘。”

“好主意。”Erik表示同意，他想了想又说道，“所以你还没有告诉我变种人是怎么出现的。”

Charles摇了摇头，“很抱歉，我也并不能给你确切的答案，我能够研究的样本太少，但是变种人的祖先，也许能追溯到几千年前。”

“好吧。那么我想知道，你认为变种人是比人类更高等一级的物种吗。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，微笑着看着Erik，这个问题看起来有些尖锐，但是Charles很快给了他回应。

“是的，Erik。”

Charles给出的是肯定的回答，这让Erik也微笑起来，Charles的想法和他是一样的，或者说，他终于在Charles这里得到了他想要的回答。

“我们的存在是有意义的。”

“当然，我们是人类进化的下一阶段，这个世界需要我们去改变，每一个变种人的存在都有意义。”

“所以你也认为我们可以取代人类。”

“我不会用取代这个词，Erik。进化是一个漫长的自然的过程，它需要时间来慢慢适应，毕竟现在我们的同胞的数量实在是太少了，或许总有一天我们会成为世界的主人，但可能并没有那么快。”

“我们有能力加快这个速度，如果我们能找到更多的同胞。我们互相帮助，团结在一起，用我们的能力，一定能做到更多的事。”

Charles惊讶地看着他，蓝色的眼睛里流露出了赞同和欣赏。

“我从来没想过要去主动寻找其他变种人——Erik，我想这是个好主意。一定也有很多的变种人因为自己的能力感到苦恼，就像我们一样，一直以为自己是孤身一人。”

“但我们不是。”

“是的，Erik，我们从来都不是孤身一人。”

他们在午后的咖啡馆里聊了很多，Erik对Charles的读心能力表现出了极大的兴趣，Charles把他为自己规定的一系列高道德标准告诉了他，惹来了Erik的大笑，他早该想到Charles是个有着老年人想法的年轻人，只是把读心能力用来泡妞未免也太大材小用。

Erik也告诉了他这些年在旅行的路上遇到的许多事，那听起来就像电影情节一样跌宕起伏精彩刺激，Charles对那些经历都感到十分憧憬，他一直都只停留在几个地方专注于学术，从来没有那样自由地四处旅行过，Erik邀请他可以在毕业之后一起加入他的旅程，Charles没有犹豫地便愉快答应了。

他们一起吃了一顿晚餐，又和对方继续着下午的话题。不知道为什么，他们明明相识还不到24小时，但是两人都觉得对方是自己已经相识多年的老友一样，他们有数不尽的话想要告诉对方。

时间在这种时候总是过得很快，不知不觉又到了深夜，他们一起走在牛津夜晚的街道上，星光洒在两人的头顶，古老的街景随着他们的脚步慢慢后退，留给两个年轻人安静的空间。

夜晚总是最能营造气氛的背景，Erik有意无意地在谈话时看向走在他身边的男孩，身高差能让他轻易地看到男孩在路灯下露出的一截白皙的脖颈，和他那只藏在棕色的卷发下总是带着粉红色的耳朵。

尽管昨晚有那样的亲密接触，但他们这一天都时刻保持着距离，虽然这样也没什么不好，毕竟现在他们真正地成为了朋友，但Erik还是觉得有些莫名地烦躁，他还记得抚摸过Charles脸颊的触感，而他现在又很想碰一碰他。

道路总是有尽头，当他们不得不分开的时候，Erik总想要说点什么，但是他又懊恼地不知道自己该说什么，而这时Charles又抬起眼微笑地看向了Erik。

“今天和你在一起我觉得很愉快，Erik。”

“我也是。”

“你还会在牛津留多久？”

Erik耸了耸肩，“不确定。”

“如果你愿意的话，你可以明天来我家——我是说，我家里还有很多文章和书籍，也许你会感兴趣，然后我们还可以下下棋什么的，你觉得怎么样？”

Charles的表情看起来很期待，Erik突然觉得自己的心脏又被什么捶了一下，他慢慢地朝Charles展开了笑容——他发觉这一天他笑得比过去的任何一天都要多。

“好的，我很愿意。明天见，Charles。”

“明天见，Erik。”


	4. Chapter 4

Erik从未如此期待和一个人见面，他们刚花了整整一天待在一起，分开也才不足十个小时，但他还是早早就来到了Charles给他的地址。清晨的牛津还有些冷，Erik站在一幢独栋的台阶前，刚抬手想按门铃，房门就从里面被打开了，Charles出现在门后，蓝色的眼睛里满是笑意。

“Erik，你来的正好，我准备好了棋盘。”

他没问Charles为什么会知道他在门口——心灵感应者调皮地向他眨眨眼，用食指轻轻点了两下太阳穴，Erik笑着接受了两人之间心照不宣的默契，跟着他进了房间。

“我整理了一些书，也许你会感兴趣，尼安德塔人和人类的基因突变……”Charles边接过他的外套边说着，Erik习惯性地打量周围的环境，目光越过Charles的肩膀，看到楼梯上走下来了一个人。

“你没和我提到过你是双胞胎，Charles？”

Erik有些惊讶，那个人和Charles长得一模一样，甚至连身上的衣服和微微翘起的卷发都如出一辙。

“双胞胎？哦，不，”Charles没有回头，只是无奈地笑了笑，用一种带着些许责备的语气拉长了音调，“Raven！别玩了。”

“所以他就是你和我提到的客人吗？”另一个“Charles”走过来，声音也和心灵感应者完全一致，“说真的，Charles，你的腰要是还痛的话就不要一大早起床把你那些书搬得到处都是。”

“Raven！”

Erik觉得Charles的脸有些红，还没等他深思为什么对方的腰会痛，就看到被称为“Raven”的——女孩子——在他面前像是瞬间重组了全身的基因一般变回了本来面目。

她有着亮橙色的头发和通体蓝色的皮肤，眼睛是类似爬行动物的细长瞳孔，她盯着Erik看几秒钟，又变成了磁控者的样子，目光游移在两人之间。“所以你们是不是要继续那些关于基因和变异的讨论了？”听到自己的声音从另一个人的嘴里传出来是一种奇妙的感觉，Erik之前从不知道他的声音在别人耳里听起来是这样的，“那我猜我最好还是再回去睡几个小时。”

再次变回蓝色皮肤的女孩打了个哈欠，自顾自地拐进了一楼的走廊，Charles摇了摇头，略带歉意地对Erik耸了耸肩：“抱歉，她叫Raven，我的妹妹——她平时不这样。我告诉过她今天你要来，还告诉过她你的变种能力，我猜她只是从没见过其他变种人，所以……”

”没关系，Charles，我很高兴我们还有更多的同类。我们说过要去寻找更多的变种人，这是一个好的开端，不是吗？“

”是的，我想——我有几本书想给你看。“

和Charles在一起的时间总是过得很快，两个年轻人就像是被撕裂的地图总算找到了缺失的另一半，他们的思想像齿轮一般契合地严丝合缝，对于自身的意义，对于整个变种人社群的未来……不知道为什么，Erik总觉得有人必须要做这件事情，必须要把还是少数的、正散落各地的变种人同胞聚集起来，必须告诉他们自己身上有多少潜力、能做成多么伟大的事业，让他们免于被欺压和奴役的苦楚；而做这件事的人——就是自己，还有Charles。

就连他和Charles的相遇也一定是注定的。

”是的，Mutant and proud，我同意你的说法，我的朋友。“经过一整个早上的讨论，那些文章和书本已经在他们身边散落一地，而两个人只是随便吃了一点东西就又迫不及待地钻回了书房中，Charles靠在桌边，眼睛发亮。

”变种能力并不可耻，变种人应该让他们的能力发挥作用，Charles，这是自然的选择，我们本应骄傲。“

Erik的胸腔中充满高亢的热意，越是和Charles深入交流，他就越觉得不可思议。在仿佛永远不会结束的实验里，在童年每一个被折磨到泪流满面的深夜和痛不欲生的瞬间，磁控者不是没想过：如果他没有这些能力，如果他只是一个普通人，他的母亲是不是就不会死？后来发生在他身上的坏事是否也都不会发生？

也许这就是他一直在寻找的答案：世界上为何会出现变种人，他为何会有这样的能力，他注定会遇到眼前这个蓝色眼睛的少年，他注定会和他一起做成一番事业。

”没错，所有的变种人同胞都是。谢谢你，我的朋友，“Charles站起身来，想给他们再倒一杯茶，”我之前太沉迷于研究我们的起源了。但实际上，变种人的未来也一样重要，一定会有越来越多的变种人出现，总有一天他们不会再为自己的能力感到苦恼……啊，天哪，抱歉！“

Charles看起来腰还是不太舒服，他一个踉跄，拿着茶杯的手一抖，一整杯红茶全部泼到了身边的Erik身上。少年手忙脚乱地去拉Erik的衬衫下摆，生怕还带着温度的茶水让衬衫贴在他的皮肤上，根本顾不上旁边一样被沾湿了的书页：”我要不要找件衣服给你换？“

Erik下意识地扶住对方的腰，往自己身边搂了搂：”Charles，没事，我……“

两个人一瞬间都顿住了。

距离实在是太近了……一天之前的记忆猛然闯进Erik的脑中，带着酒精的空气，柔软的吻，还有Charles身上好闻的气息——Erik知道Charles也一样，因为棕发少年的脸已经红透了，他根本不敢看Erik的脸，埋着头，手指攥着他的衬衫衣摆，一动也不动。

昨天他们一直在回避前一晚的”小小“意外，他们几乎成功了——今天思想上的碰撞让又两人都更加着迷，他们开始迫不及待地靠近对方的内心，身体上的接触反而显得微不足道又容易忽略——但此刻，Erik不得不承认，除了思想，Charles本身也对他有致命的吸引力，否则他们不可能在见面的第一晚就滚到床上去。

”Charles……“

Erik低下头，温热的鼻息靠近心灵感应者的脸颊，他现在不想放开手，而Charles终于抬起了头，两个人的嘴唇只相差一厘米。

他们就这样看着彼此，Erik甚至能看到自己的倒影映在对方蓝色的眸子里。那是一个意外，磁控者脑袋里敲响警钟，而现在……

Charles红润的嘴唇微微张开，眼神里有些无措，完全不是在酒吧里游刃有余散发魅力的那副样子，但他没有挣脱Erik的怀抱，时间静止一般的气氛里流动着快要化成实体的暧昧气息，心灵感应者的脸比喝过酒还要红。

”Erik，我……唔！“

当他开口说第一个的音节的时候，Erik就吻住了他，这是理所当然的。少年们根本就无暇去想这样快要溢出胸膛的温度究竟是从何而来，Erik不断掠夺着他的唇瓣，Charles开始还有小小的推拒，但马上就开始似有似无的回应，磁控者轻轻地推着他，直到Charles的脊背靠上了书架，被挤在书籍和自己的胸膛之间。

”你知道如果现在继续下去，就不能再推脱说这是一个误会了吧，Erik。“在接吻的间隙，Charles舔舔嘴唇，勉强推开了一点身前人的胸膛，用不稳的气息说，”我们现在都没有喝酒，都是完全清醒的……“

”我知道。“Erik简短的回应，又吻了回去。Charles的吻比他那天晚上得到的还要好，磁控者在这之前没有吻过什么人，但他好像天生就知道该怎么吻Charles一样，他追寻着Charles的气息，让17岁的男孩完全软倒在了自己怀里。

”嗯……Erik……“

这个吻不知道是从哪一秒开始开始带上了欲望的气息，Erik把他死死压在书架上，感到大腿上正顶着什么东西，Charles正无意识地摩擦着他的腿根。年轻人还没学会压抑情欲，体内地热情像是爆炸一样被瞬间点燃，他们都知道现在刹车已经来不及了，Erik暂时放过了他的唇瓣，开始一边细细吸吮他的脖子，一边紧贴两人的下身轻轻磨蹭。

充满书香和墨水的书房开始散发出意乱情迷的气息，Charles被吸到发抖，微颤的指尖摸索着解开了Erik和自己的皮带，磁控者没有拒绝，任由Charles从内裤中把他的性器掏出来，握在手中轻轻地撸动。

”你……你也摸摸我……“

年少一些的男孩不在酒吧撩人的时候要显得更加纯情，但嘴里说出来的话却并非如此，他抓着Erik的手往自己的腿间摸，在对方的手指探进他内裤的时候发出了一声有些难耐的喘息。

”Charles，你在酒吧还和别人搭过讪吗？“Erik看着心灵感应者越来越湿的眼角，心里突然燃起一股小小的火苗，他不知道这种感觉从何而来，只是一想到可能有别人看到过Charles这副样子就有些不开心。

”呜……动一动……“

Charles在他手里挺着腰，讨好地用嘴唇磨着他的侧脸，如果说第一晚的主动权是掌握在Charles手里的，那现在的主导者无疑就是Erik。磁控者一边紧紧箍住他的腰不让他再动，一边无师自通地用拇指堵住流出清液的小眼来回磨动，还把膝盖顶进了他两腿之间，隔着布料不断顶弄囊袋和敏感的会阴，但就是不动手腕。

”有、有搭讪过，但没……嗯！没有和他们回过家……“

Charles从脸颊到脖颈都烧成了粉红色，他羞于承认自己在那个晚上的确是第一眼就被Erik吸引住了，那双迷人的淡绿色眼睛、淡漠的薄唇以及锋利的眼神，他都觉得该死的性感——他从没有过这样的感觉，以至于他在以为Erik也对自己有意思的瞬间就决定睡了对方，他当然不想错过那么辣的人，即使只是一夜情——他那时没想到两个人还会有那么深入的交流，也没想到Erik居然是一个变种人。

“只和你……”

磁控者好像得到了满意的答案，心里生出了一丝不太能上台面的欣喜，他重新吻住了Charles，套弄着年少者的性器，开始只是轻轻地爱抚，让Charles发出像猫咪一样又细又碎地呻吟，直到对方受不了地回应着他的吻，一边低声地求他快一点，一边努力地照顾着他发烫的老二。

快感在Erik的下腹堆积，他加快了手上的节奏，每次都狠狠地将Charles一撸到底，对方的前端不断戳在自己的小腹上，他知道两个人都在高潮的边缘，手掌按住Charles的后脑，动作越来越粗暴，在心灵感应者最后射出来的时候吞下了他的尖叫，同时也弄脏了对方的手心。

“嗯……唔……”

Charles还在缓缓摆动腰肢磨蹭着Erik以度过高潮过后的余韵，他们像最亲密的人那样交换着绵密又缱绻的吻，满足后的时刻显得温馨无比。

“Erik，说真的，我从来没遇到过你这样的人……”

Charles靠在磁控者的怀里，软软的棕色头发扫过他的下巴，也像是扫在他的心上。Erik也有同样的感觉，他没像Charles一样读过那么多书，但他能控制金属，所以如果让他来说，Charles和他就像是两个注定会互相吸引的磁极，遇见了就无法分开。

“Charles，I want you by my side.”

如果说这句话是单纯的表白未免太过肤浅，它包含着千言万语，象征着两人未尽的理想，他们对变种人身份的自我怀疑在这一刻再也不复存在，从母亲死去的那一天就孤身一人奋斗至今的少年终于找到自己的归宿。

“Yes，Erik，Yes.”

Raven发现自己的哥哥可能是有些不太对劲，他和那个会控制金属的客人在书房里待了几乎一整天，等他们终于结束了关于基因的无聊讨论离开书房的时候，两个人的气氛明显和早上的时候不一样了。

“那么，Erik，明天见。”

Charles把人送到门外，不知道在门口干什么磨叽了大概十五分钟才进来，之后还靠在门板上红着脸傻笑了三分钟。还没等Raven感叹他们居然还没聊完，Charles没有拉好的领口透出来的红痕才让女孩恍然大悟：他们可能不只是交流，还“交换”了一下他们的基因。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是YY写的~

Charles恋爱了。

从小到大，Charles一直是一个受欢迎的人，但身边那些对他示好的人，没有一个能像Erik这样让他着迷。

这真的很奇怪不是吗，他和Erik不过才认识几天，他甚至还不够了解Erik，但他就是控制不住地爱上了这个英俊又聪明的新朋友。

噢，他用了爱对吗，Charles不小心说出这个词的时候简直害羞得想钻进地里，但是Erik看起来很高兴，他只是亲吻着Charles的唇，直视着Charles的眼睛对Charles说，他也有同样的感觉。

他们的感情是双向的，显然他们都没能预料到爱情会来得如此毫无征兆，大概真的有爱神丘比特的存在，爱情之箭在他们第一次见面的时候就被射在了彼此的心上。

Erik和Charles认识过的任何一人都不同，Charles在学校里的朋友，多是些单纯而没有烦恼的人，Charles不需要使用读心的能力都能很容易看透他们。至于Erik，尽管他和那些年轻学生一样，对未来的事业充满着热忱与希冀，但他身上带着的黑暗又有些危险的气息又令Charles感到困惑，Charles看不透他，这驱使着Charles想要更加了解他。

Charles希望能等到Erik愿意让自己读他的大脑的那一天。

除了Charles上课的时间，他们每天都花了大量的时间在Charles的书房以及牛津的图书馆里，探讨那些关于变种人的问题。Erik的到来给Charles提供了大量的灵感，之前那些他遭遇瓶颈的研究都有了新的思路，他甚至希望自己的变种能力是多出好几只手，这样他就能同时开始写好几份论文了。

但是Erik的存在也阻碍了他新文章的写作进程，因为他们最后总是会在床上完成一天的研究，年轻人似乎有用不完的精力，而Charles和Erik都着迷于这种新鲜的感受，和对方做爱，大概是这个世界上最快乐的事情。

几天之后Charles发觉他们一直把自己关在房间里，他突然想起来在确定关系之后，自己还没有和Erik有过一次真正像样的约会。

Charles提出这个建议之后，Erik看起来很意外，他沉默地看着Charles，没有答应也没有拒绝。

“你是不是不喜欢这种活动，没关系，我们可以……”

“不，”Erik飞快地回答，他有些困窘地看着Charles，“我只是，从来没有和、和我的男朋友约会过，我怕我会搞砸。”

Charles微笑了起来，他现在知道Erik在此之前的感情经历完全是一片空白，这和他成熟深沉的外表看起来一点也不符，但这样反而让他显得十分可爱。

Erik不喜欢Charles用可爱这个词形容他，但Charles觉得没有比这个词更适合的了。

Charles笑着亲了亲Erik的嘴角，朝他愉快地眨了眨眼睛。

“你不会搞砸的，我的朋友。”

Charles以为Erik已经来到牛津这么久，应该已经去过不少著名景点，但事实上，那半个多月Erik只是专注于寻找Charles而已，他完全没有心思去参观游览。

于是Charles自然成为了Erik的向导，他保证Erik会有一个不错的旅行体验。

Charles带着Erik来到了他最喜欢的一家英式餐厅吃午餐，周末的餐厅里有不少和他们一样来约会用餐的情侣，到这时Charles和Erik才有了一些真实感——他们确实是一对正在恋爱中的年轻恋人。

Erik虽然对英国的料理始终持有保留意见，但Charles为他介绍的这家餐厅的食物意外地还不错，Charles告诉他一开始来到牛津他也吃不惯这里的食物，毕竟以前在家里都有专门的厨师为他们做菜，他几乎吃遍了牛津的餐馆才找到几家符合他口味的餐厅。

Charles的话语总是在无意间透露出他出生于一个富裕家庭，其实Erik也早料到了这一点，毕竟Charles的穿着打扮、举止言语以及他的生活方式，显然都是经过了贵族式教育的结果。

但是Charles并没有大多数富人家的纨绔子弟那般的糟糕嘴脸，他性格温和，平易近人，他平等地对待每个人，即使是流浪汉也给予他们最基本的尊重，而这些美好的品质，大概也是让Erik更加对他着迷喜爱的原因。

他们拥有了一个完美的午餐，用完午餐之后，Charles便带着Erik前往了他极力推荐的一个地点。

“认真的，划船？”

Erik看着河道上的小木船，没想到Charles会带他来进行这么质朴的活动。

“噢，Erik，你得知道英国总是在下雨，能找到一个适合游船的晴天很不容易。”

Charles和Erik一起牵着手跳上了一条小木船，Charles熟练地拿起了一旁的船蒿往水里撑去，他们的木船便在船蒿的作用力下驶离了舶船的小码头。

“赛艇是牛津的传统项目，要是在牛津没能体验过赛艇的乐趣可是会十分遗憾的。”

“我觉得，赛艇和这个，还是有点区别。”

Erik坐在船上拿起了一根木桨，饶有兴致地抬起头看着撑船的Charles。

Charles无奈地笑了笑，“毕竟游客只能用这个——下次带你去我们学院的赛艇训练室看看好了。顺便说，我也是牛津赛艇队的成员。”

“真的吗？”

Erik上下扫视着Charles的身体，语气和眼神里全是怀疑，Charles十分不服气，难道他看起来就那么不像个运动员吗。Charles低头看了看自己一点也不强壮的手臂和大腿——

“好吧，我是舵手。”

Charles沮丧地说道，他的二头肌确实不像其他队员那么雄壮威武，可他同样坚持参加了每一次的训练，他也不知道为什么自己的体型毫无变化，他也想要有高大的身材和帅气的八块腹肌。

Erik朝他微笑起来，Charles一边撑着船一边又说道，“你可别小看舵手，每一个队伍当中最重要的就是舵手，舵手负责了赛艇的方向和平衡，决定比赛的战术和节奏，只有舵手指挥得当，桨手才能最高效地发挥力量。”

“所以你是他们的领导者。”

“可以这么说？”Charles不好意思地眨了眨眼睛，“虽然这话让我自己说起来很奇怪，但我觉得我还挺适合做个指挥官。”

“是的，你很适合。”Erik点了点头，接着他又突然有了一个想法，“你会在比赛当中使用能力吗？”

“什么？”

“你可以操控他们的大脑，”Erik解释道，“这样桨手就没有违抗你指令的余地，而且你还能让他们按照你的想法做出超出身体极限的行动，甚至可以让所有船员达到精神上的完美同步。”

Charles惊讶地看着他，“不，Erik！我不会这样用我的能力。这不仅不尊重对手，也不尊重我的队员不是吗。”

“我也猜到你不会这样做。”

Erik继续微笑，他已经知道了Charles是个多么喜欢浪费天赋的家伙。

但Charles为他介绍的景点确实很棒，查韦尔河流经牛津城，河道虽窄，两旁绿意喜人的树木草地的景致也确实令人心旷神怡。

在游船的途中，他们可以看到河岸两侧的古老建筑，牛津的历史底蕴和书香气总能令人沉迷其中。河面上还有不少不惧怕人的野鸭和天鹅在游水，在水面上的浮萍当中划开一道道流动的痕迹，Charles告诉Erik他可以试着和这些野鸭亲近，但Erik果断拒绝了Charles怂恿他喂鸭子的提议。

只不过Charles撑了一会儿船就觉得累了，撑船确实是个体力活，船蒿又长又重，他还得让两个大男人坐着的木船游动起来，没一会儿他就感到自己的两条手臂酸痛不已。

Erik很快发现了Charles的脸色不大好，他从船上站起身走向了Charles，想要接过他手里的船蒿。

“让我来吧。”

“噢，Erik，你没试过这个，肯定也坚持不了多久，至少我经过专业的训练。这不能使用蛮力，得需要一些技巧——”

Charles还在说着，Erik已经从他的口袋里掏出了两枚硬币，他将硬币变化成铁环的模样绑住了那根竹蒿的头尾，接着对铁环施加能力，船蒿便在他的操纵下自己动了起来。

Charles震惊地看着他，突然觉得自己刚才那么辛苦地划船完全是在白费力气，他有些委屈又有些不满地瞪着Erik。

“你这是作弊！”

“不，Charles，这不是作弊，”Erik为了不让旁边的人类发现这根竹蒿的异常，只能把手轻轻地搭在上面装模作样，“我的能力也是我身体的一部分，我们使用能力就像用手吃饭用脚走路一样自然，我们完全没有必要压迫自己的本性。”

“但我们不能被人发现，否则会有很大的麻烦。”

Erik也明白这点，所以他才还得装作是自己用手在划船。

“这只是暂时的，如果我们能找到更多和我们一样的人，变种人总会有在阳光之下自由使用能力的那一天。”

“好吧，Erik Lehnsherr总是对的。”

Charles耸了耸肩，早知道Erik能做到这个他也不用那么辛苦了。

“Charles，谢谢你带我来到这里——呃，约会。”

“为什么突然说这个？”Charles又笑着抬头看向了Erik。

“没什么，”Erik站在船上只是热切地望着眼前的少年，“我只是突然很想吻你。”

Charles没料到Erik会突然这么直白，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又有些红了脸。

Charles眨了眨眼睛，他把两根手指放在自己的太阳穴旁，让周围的人不会发现他们现在在做什么，接着抬起头亲上了Erik的嘴唇。

Erik立刻用手环住了Charles的腰，把他紧紧地搂在自己的怀里，他也不知道自己究竟是怎么了，当他和Charles在一起的时候，他总是忍不住想要触碰他，亲吻他。

Erik的手在Charles的后腰处抚摸着，他狂热地夺取着Charles口腔里的空气，少年温热潮湿的嘴唇在午后的阳光下，又开始悄无声息地点燃情欲。

Erik只觉自己开始心跳加速，大脑也逐渐变得失控，他能确定他再也找不到能比Charles更让他喜爱的人了，他的内心、他的身体，都叫嚣着想要永远拥有Charles，他几乎忘记了他们身处何处，他希望时间能永远停留在这一刻。

Charles突然惊呼了一声，Erik愣了一下，接着也发现似乎出了点问题——

在他们动情的接吻之中，Erik的能力突然失去了控制，那根竹蒿“攻击”了他们船，在Erik还没来得及找到东西稳住自己的时候，他们的船就朝一侧倾翻而去，Erik也瞬间从船上落下了水。

“Erik！”

Charles想也没想地也跳下了水，赛艇队的训练让他的水性同样极佳，着急的Charles想要救起Erik，但他在跳下去之后才发现Erik其实会游泳。

「你还好吗，Erik？」

Charles在Erik的脑子里问道，Erik的回应听起来有些沮丧。

「我果然搞砸了。」

「……不，你没有。」

Charles的声音带着一些笑意，Erik有些恼怒地从水里探出了头，他看到Charles也同样冒出了脑袋，现在他们的头上都是些水草和树叶，被浸湿的头发滑稽地贴在额头上，显得十分可笑。

Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，两人沉默地对视了几秒，终于Charles忍不住噗嗤了一声，接着他把脑袋搁在Erik的肩膀上愉快地大笑了起来。

Erik有些无奈地扯下了头上的树叶，好吧，看起来Charles的心情不错，这样他确实也不算是搞砸了这场约会。

Charles在路上用能力屏蔽了其他人的感官，让他们不要注意到他和Erik满身湿透的狼狈模样，他们飞快地回到了Charles的家里，Raven并不在家。

Charles带着Erik来到了浴室，打开了热水，“我觉得我们得快点洗个澡，换掉这身衣服，如果我们不想生病的话。”

Erik现在才有心情好好欣赏一番眼前的Charles，Charles被河水弄湿的卷发细碎地落在耳边，他湿透的白衬衫紧紧地贴在身上，将他衣服底下白嫩又透着些粉色的肉体显露无遗，甚至Erik还能看到他胸前的两粒粉红色的乳尖，而现在他正弯着腰试探水温，裤子湿掉的布料也能让Erik毫无阻碍地看到他浑圆肉感的臀部。

十七岁的少年的身材显得那么瘦小，但那却对Erik有着无限的吸引力。

Erik将Charles拉了起来，继续他们在船上被打断的吻，他有些着急又有些粗暴地拽着Charles的扣子，Charles愣了一下，接着愉快地发出了笑声。

“你现在想做这个，对吗。”

“是的，Charles，我想要你，现在。”

Charles呻吟了一声，Erik现在真的变得越来越直接了，他捧着Erik的脸，轻轻地吻了吻Erik的嘴唇。

“操我，Erik。”

他们为彼此脱下落水之后早已变得又湿又冷的衣物，那些可怜的衣服被丢到了地上，Erik在他们脱光之后就又迫不及待地吻上了Charles。

不同于那些冰冷的衣服，两个少年的肉体温暖而火热，他们互相抚摸着彼此的身体，这些日子他们已经做了好几次，但是不够，怎么也不够。

Charles和Erik坐进了盛了半缸热水的浴缸里，漫上身体的热水让他们终于感到了一些舒适。他们继续在浴缸里亲热，Erik用手将热水淋上Charles的身体，接着又在他抚摸过的地方留下自己的吻，他就像一个侍奉神明的教徒，虔诚地想要用自己的吻来描摹他的神祇。

Charles任由Erik一寸一寸地吻过他的全身，他感到自己似乎因为这些热情的吻同样变成了一滩水，马上就要软化在这池热水里。  
“上帝啊，Erik，我不知道为什么我会这么喜欢你。”

“我也不知道，Charles，你让我变得不像我自己。”

他们又再次吻上了对方的嘴唇，Charles坐在Erik的腿上，他一边闭着眼和Erik接吻，一边将两人的阴茎贴在一起握在手中上下撸动。Erik也开始喘息起来，只是Charles用手触碰他的阴茎，就能让他快乐地想要射出来。

Erik就着水流在Charles的后穴为他做好了扩张，Charles示意他可以了之后，他们便一起站了起来。Charles把手撑在了墙壁上示意Erik进来，Erik便从身后环抱住了他，扶着自己的阴茎，慢慢插入了Charles的后穴。

Charles止不住地开始大声呻吟，这样放浪的声音在浴室的环境里更加放大，Charles听着自己的呻吟声也忍不住羞红了耳朵。Erik总是喜欢看到Charles害羞的模样，他把自己的胸膛贴上了Charles的后背，一边在他的身下抽插，一边轻咬着Charles红透了的耳朵。

“Charles，我爱你……”

“唔，Erik……啊……我也爱你……”

Charles转过头来想要和Erik接吻，Erik立刻含住了他的嘴唇，接吻发出的声响也更加被放大，他们不断地交换着一个又一个的亲吻，但不够，还是不够。

Erik又将Charles翻过了身，让他们正面相对，Erik抬起了Charles的一条腿，又从正面插了进去。

Charles紧张地把手放在Erik的肩膀上，“等等，Erik，我会摔倒……”

“不会，”Erik安抚地又亲了亲Charles，“有我在，你不会受伤。”

Erik低沉的声音像是绝对的真理般令Charles感到安心，他不再抗拒，让自己的重量全部落在Erik身上，他愿意信任Erik，把自己的一切都交给他。

Charles紧紧地拥抱着Erik，继续和他亲密地拥吻，他让自己把注意力都放在身下，Erik的阴茎正深埋在他的身体里进进出出，他们正在用最原始的方式表达他们的爱，性爱带来的快感很快占据了他大脑全部的空间。

最后他们一起在律动中登上了高潮，Charles射上了Erik的腹肌，Erik则低吼着把自己的精液又全部射进了Charles的身体里。

Charles忍不住摸了摸自己的小腹，Erik总是喜欢射进去。

“我帮你清理。”

Erik抱歉地说，Charles握住他的手摇了摇头，朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，他的脸上全是性爱之后满足又愉快的潮红。

“不用了，我喜欢你留在我里面。”


	6. Chapter 6

Erik从来不觉得他会和“恋爱”这种感情扯上关系。这也许和他血管里的日耳曼血统有关——他是典型的德裔，眉眼深沉，睫毛纤长，嘴唇也很薄，还有淡灰绿色的眼睛，总是给人一种冷淡严肃的感觉。而磁控者本身也符合德国这个国度给人的刻板印象，沉着冷峻、捉摸不透，还有些机械般的不近人情，这些都是第一眼看上去及其符合Erik的形容词。童年时期所承受的非人实验更是加深了他本就深植于基因里的血和铁的气息，这并不单单是指他拥有控制金属的能力，也是他身上独来独往与不信任他人的烙印，以至于人们总是忘记他只不过19岁，正是该享受生活的年纪。

他本来满心都是复仇的火焰，一切行动都带有强烈的目的性，甚至这次牛津之行也不例外……而自从遇到Charles之后，一切都变了。他开始有了别的感情——快乐、甜蜜、喜悦、开心，最重要的是，他第一次感到，他并不孤独。

此刻，磁控者正从睡梦中醒来，他睁开眼睛，发现Charles正窝在自己的臂弯里，毛茸茸的脑袋枕着他的胸口，随着呼吸浅浅起伏，看起来就像是一只乖巧的小狗。Erik偏过头，轻轻在恋人额头印下一吻，带着自己都不知道的笑容，用手拨弄着他小小的发旋，在被子里缠住他的腿。

“嗯……”Charles迷迷糊糊地搂住Erik的腰，睁开了眼睛。年轻男孩们当然会遇到“早晨的问题”，更别说两人昨天做完之后只草草清理了一下就相拥进入了梦乡。Charles又往Erik的怀里钻了钻，手不怀好意地摸上了他的小腹，在肚脐周围打了几转，慢慢向下探去：“早上好啊，E~rik。”少年故意拖长了音调，Erik觉得他并不是在叫自己的名字，而是在指代他现在似有似无抚摸着的东西。

“别动，Charles，如果你今天还想起床的话。”Erik抓住他想捣乱的手，声音沉了下去，“别忘了我们今天还要去图书馆。”

其实他根本不介意再来一次，早上本来就是最容易擦枪走火的时候，但他得为Charles的身体着想。

“好吧。”Charles反而握住了Erik的手，在他手心里挠了挠，“但我有权要求一点小小的补偿。”

少年说完就抬起头，啄了啄Erik的嘴角，随即搂住了他的脖子，要了一个又甜又长的吻。

Charles很喜欢接吻，磁控者这么想着，脑袋里接收到很多心灵感应者投射过来的愉快情绪。他吸吮着Charles的唇瓣，与他唇舌交缠，轻轻抚摸着他光裸的肩膀，两人的小腿缠在一起，Erik另一只手顺着他的脊线往下摸，在少年的腰上摸了一把。

“嗯……！不要摸……好痒！”

Charles放开了他，想把自己缩进被子里，可没想到Erik反而更用力了，按住他不让他跑：“原来你怕痒吗，嗯？”

“啊！别闹了，Erik！”

少年当然选择反击，两个人互相挠来挠去闹做一团，直到Charles喘着气笑着认输，男孩们才又吻到了一起，在床上又亲又闹地腻歪了好一阵才终于起了床。

Erik以前从来不做这样浪费时间的事情，但和Charles在一起的每一秒，都是有意义的。

他们下楼的时候Raven还没起床，今天是周末，赖床本来就是一种权利。Charles用能力感知了一圈，确认Raven的确在家，才放下心来，和Erik一起坐在餐桌前吃麦片。

“她昨天好像很晚才回家，她才上高中，这样不好。”Charles有些担忧，“我怕她交上了坏朋友。”

“别保护过度，Charles，我觉得没有高中生能欺负她，别忘了她是个变种人。”

“是变种人就更危险了，人类现在还不能接受……你知道，在Raven还不能很好地控制自己的变种能力的时候，我曾经不得不偷偷删除掉一些人的记忆，以确保他们忘记Raven变身后的样子。”

Charles肩膀耸拉下来，好像陷入了一些不太好的回忆当中：“在遇到你之前，一直只有我们两个。我不想她受到伤害。”

“人类总有一天会知道的，Charles。”Erik握住他的手，“你和我，我们会做到这件事。”

“谢谢你，Erik。”

他们都不再孤独，他们拥有彼此。

现在不是期末季，周末的图书馆人不算很多，Charles最喜欢这个时候找一个安静的小角落静静读书，现在他身边有了Erik，静谧的时光中又多了一点甜蜜。他们正在并肩作战，研究变种人——他们自身种族的未来，还有什么事情是比这个更诗意的呢？

在写下新论文导读部分的最后一个句号之后，Charles凑过去亲了亲Erik的脸颊，站起身来，打算去找下一本参考文献。

他很熟悉图书馆的书籍编号，不一会儿就在密集的书丛当中找到了想要的那一本，但它放得太高了，Charles踮着脚够了两下，只能堪堪勾着书脊下沿把它拉出来一点点。

“要帮忙吗？”

Erik不知道什么时候来到了他身后，扣着那本书的边缘，胸膛贴着Charles的背，咬着他的耳朵轻轻往里吹气：“乐意为你效劳。”

“你从哪里学来的这个？”这简直是图书馆里的必杀技！Charles自己都从没用过这一招，他从没有机会帮女孩子拿过什么书。

“嗯？我只是想帮你。”Erik当然不会说是因为Charles踮着脚尖蹦蹦跳跳的样子实在是太过可爱，让他忍不住想逗逗对方。他从背后压着Charles，在少年耳边用气音说：“我又想吻你了。”

“这里是图书馆……”Charles拒绝的声音不是很坚定，Erik实在是太会犯规了。磁控者趁热打铁地扳过Charles的脸，在他的唇瓣上啄了两下，Charles轻轻地吸了一口气，就张开嘴，放Erik的舌头侵入了自己的口腔。

“唔……嗯……”

Erik一定是学习的高手，谁能想到他在遇到Charles之前根本还没有接过吻呢？磁控者轻轻浅浅地逗弄着Charles的牙床和舌尖，少年整个人都开始发软，只能靠在书架和Erik之间，陷着腰，感到屁股上抵着一根火热的硬物。本来算是浅尝辄止的吻开始变质，Charles不得不分出一只手去捂住自己腿间硬起来的东西，小小地挣扎起来：“啊……会顶到书上……会、会弄脏的……”

Erik将他翻了过来，让他背靠书架，舔了舔嘴唇，又把Charles的手拿起来，放在他的太阳穴上：“不要让人发现。”

“什么——嗯！”

Charles看着Erik半跪了下来，解开了他的裤链，吓得马上用手点住太阳穴，开始心灵控制，同时推着对方的肩膀，小声说：“你干什么，Erik！”

“不让你弄脏书架。”

Erik轻托着Charles臀瓣捏弄了两下，勾着内裤的边缘就把那层薄薄的布料拉了下来，少年青涩又精神的性器马上弹出来，还打到了Erik的脸颊。

Charles看着他伸出舌尖戳了戳蘑菇头顶端的铃口，呜咽一声，一只手反过去扣住身后书架的边缘，但又不敢放下点着太阳穴的手指：“不行……不行……Erik，我……”

磁控者的回答是张开嘴，用嘴唇包裹住顶端，将Charles硬挺的阴茎含了进去。他既没有做过这个也没有被做过这个，但Erik觉得这个感觉比他想得要好——出门前Charles仔细洗过澡，现在只有淡淡又清爽的香味，一点咸咸的腥味表示少年现在正在兴奋的巅峰，Erik尽力避免用牙齿碰到柱身，只是时轻时重地舔弄吸吮，扶住Charles开始发颤的腿根。倒不是说他突然无师自通，他现在只是想着如何让Charles舒服，马上就发现如何舔吸对方会受不了地收紧扶住他肩膀的手指，嘴里的东西也会更加兴奋地吐出前液——Erik一直是一个学习能力很强的人。

“呜嗯……Erik……真的不行了……”Charles在理智和欲望的边缘煎熬，他既不敢放下太阳穴上的手指，又被Erik吸两下就忍不住小幅度摆着腰主动向前挺，眼眶都有些发红。Erik观察着他的反应，又往里面含深了一截，用嘴唇将包裹着顶端的嫩皮撸了下去，用舌尖来回舔弄着敏感的冠沟和蘑菇头下的细线，发出暧昧的水声。

Charles觉得他快要融化了，呼吸都变得又粘腻又委屈，既爽又怕，受不了地扶住Erik的后脑：“我要……我要坚持不住精神控制了……Erik、求你——”

Erik给他来了一个短暂的深喉，第一次经受那么刺激的行为的少年马上颤抖着就射了出来，他在最后一刻推开了Erik，大部分精液都射在对方脸上，还有一些挂在Erik长得过分的睫毛上。

“天哪，对不起——”Charles马上掏出手帕来擦Erik的脸，也顾不上这块手帕到底有多贵，“我、我没忍住……”

他慌乱地把Erik擦干净，把磁控者拉了起来，向下一看，马上就脸红了。Erik的裤裆鼓起老大一包，显然是需要照顾，Charles犹豫地伸手过去揉了一揉，低着头小声说：“我……我也可以给你做……嗯……”

Erik又吻了他，这个吻带着他自己的味道。等他们终于分开，Erik暧昧地抚弄着Charles的嘴角，又把他压回了书架上：“你确定你现在要是帮我的话还有余力能接着精神控制吗？”

“……”

Charles脸红到了脖子根。上帝啊，Erik学得也太快了，他们见第一次见面的时候自己还是比较会调情的那一个。

“转过去，保持着精神控制，夹紧腿，好吗？我不能让你含着一肚子东西回去。”

男孩完全说不出话来，只能照着恋人的话去做。他背过身，撑在书架上，主动翘起屁股，回过头来用受惊仓鼠一般的眼神看着Erik：“可以了……”

Erik从身后覆上来，叼住他的嘴唇，解开自己的裤子，一挺腰，硬热的前端就挤进了少年的双腿之间，卡进Charles柔软的臀瓣里，就掐着他的胯骨开始在他腿间操弄起来。

这比直接进去还要让Charles感到羞耻。粗大的肉棒在他会阴处又操又磨，将他的囊袋一下下地顶起来，让他的性器时有时无地碰着那些满载着知识的书脊——他们最终还是弄脏了一些书。男孩努力夹紧腿根承受身后人的顶弄，他从未被如此使用过的部位已经被操得通红，被Erik操腿根比他想象得还要色情百倍，Charles刚刚才射过的地方又隐隐有了抬头的趋势。

“你快点射……我、我又要……”

Erik的阴茎太大了，又撞得很深很重，Charles一低头就能看到顶端探出来的一截柱身，他低喘着握住那节肉棒，让Erik同时操着他的腿根和手心，拢起手指，用指腹刺激敏感的铃口。Erik一下重过一下地撞着男孩的臀瓣，发出令人脸红的啪啪声，要不是Charles还一直保持着精神控制，这些声音一定已经盖不住了。

磁控者又吻住了自己的恋人，皱着眉头最后狠狠操弄了几下，就射在了Charles的手心里，Charles不得不把那些精液拢起来，以免它们全部滴到身前的书架上。

“我的天哪……看来我应该给牛津图书馆捐一笔钱，让他们买几本新书……”

Charles软软地靠在Erik怀里，任由对方给他整理衣服，小声地自言自语。

终于清理完毕的两个人又腻在一起温存了一会儿，暂时都失去了搞学术的兴致，Charles拉着Erik出了校园，又开始在牛津的街上乱逛——年轻人就是这样，只要和喜欢的人在一起，任何以前觉得无聊的事都会变得有趣起来。

Charles对这座城市的每一处都很熟悉，Erik也跟着听了很多典故，他开始觉得Charles如果坚持学术道路，会成为一个很好的教授。

“我才不要，教授会秃头。”Charles听Erik说着他的想法，对他吐了吐舌头，“我要和你一起出去寻找变种人，你别想撇下我自己去。”

“我不会。”

两个人边说边走，不知不觉来到一幢不知名的小教堂前，那里鲜花环绕，还有几只白鸽，看样子正在举行婚礼。

Charles饶有兴趣地靠近了一些，隔着街道远远地看着，新婚夫妇齐集教堂门口，正手挽着手。教堂很小，人也不多，他们在对面也能看清新郎和新娘走进教堂，缓步走向神父站着的祭台。洋溢着幸福气息的意识投射让Charles也跟着开心起来，他很久没有接受到这样纯粹而美好的意识了。人类的潜意识总是疯狂的，那是属于每个人的法外之地，心灵感应者总是会被迫接收当中最强烈的部分，在还不能控制自己的能力前，它们总让Charles感到痛苦。

而现在，Erik在身边，暖洋洋的意识投射流过他的心间，在神父拿起圣经放到自己胸口的时候，Charles握住了Erik的手。

神父在说着什么，他们隔得太远了，完全听不到，但他们能看到新婚夫妇在交换戒指，好像天地间任何不美好的东西都离他们远去了。

“我愿意。”

Charles突然说。

“什么？”Erik转过头，看到Charles正半仰起脸，清澈的蓝色眼睛望着他，就像是太阳照耀着微起波澜的海面，有光在那一汪蓝色里缓缓流动。

“我愿意。”Charles又重复了一遍，脸有些红，但还是直视着Erik的眼睛，想要将自己的心情传达给他。

“Charles，你知道，”Erik慢慢说，“我不是教徒。”

“哦……”

察觉到Charles的失落，Erik反而紧紧地握住了男孩的手，认真地回视着他，一字一句的接着说了下去。

“我不相信上帝，但是我想要留在你的身边。”

磁控者从口袋里掏出一个金属圆球，Charles认出这是他们第一次见面的那天夜晚他在Erik房间里见过的几颗之一。圆球在他手心里漂浮旋转，慢慢分为两颗，像水银一般变化流动，最终化为了两枚形制简单的戒指。

Erik抬起Charles的手，让他手心朝上，其中一枚戒指飘了过来，轻轻落在Charles的手心里。少年拿起来一看，戒指内圈有一个小小的字母“E”。

“我会一直在你身边的。”Erik拿起剩下的那一枚，它内侧的字母是“C”。

“而你也会一直在我身边。”

从小就见惯了死亡和杀戮、过早饱尝了世间冷暖的磁控者从没有像现在这样直白且深刻地表达过自己的感情。但他现在必须要这样做才能让面前的少年感知到他心情的万一——Charles是他真正意义上的第一个同类、第一个朋友、第一个恋人——Charles拥有了他仅剩的对世界的一点善意和一点感情，虽然微不足道，但这是他所能给的全部。

“Erik……”

Charles想说什么，Erik将食指放在他的嘴唇上，阻止了他。轻轻在他嘴唇上印下一吻，磁控者又拉起男孩的手，将他的手指放在自己的太阳穴上。

“现在，你不如直接来读读我在想什么？”

“Charles……Charles！”

遥远的声音从耳边传来，Charles感到身上很重，压的他快要喘不过气来。等他好不容易睁开眼睛，看到一颗银色的、毛毛的小脑袋正在自己胸前乱拱。

“Pietro！”他无奈地摸着小孩乱翘的银色头发，撑起身子，试图把他抱起来，“你这样我没办法起床。”

“可叫你你都不理我嘛。”

小孩挂在他的脖子上，大有一副不愿意下来的样子：“Raven阿姨说今天你们要出门！我可以去吗？”

“我们是要去干正事。你是一个9岁的大孩子了，你5岁的时候就可以自己睡觉，现在也可以自己看家的对吗？”

Pietro一听，一脸失望，Charles只好亲了亲他的额头，向他再三保证会早点回家。好不容易安抚好了小孩，Raven打开门，在门口露出一个头：“Pietro，我就知道你在这里，该下去吃早饭了。不要整天缠着爸爸！”

小孩撇撇嘴，就一眨眼的功夫，他从房间里消失了。

“Charles，你知道你管不住他的吧。”Raven无奈地说，“我觉得他这几年越来越快了。”

“好的，Raven，我这就下楼。”Charles揉了揉太阳穴，觉得有些头疼——物理上的，他昨晚睡得不是很好。

“对了，我要提醒你，那个CIA已经给你打了好几个电话，你最好快点准备一下。”Raven说完，给他带上了门，Charles听到她在楼梯口抓到了正自己和自己来回玩接球游戏的Pietro。

房间里安静了下来，Charles深深叹了一口气，回想起了昨晚的梦。

为什么会梦到那么久以前的事情呢？那个名字明明已经很多年没有人提起，他也已经很久没有再梦到过他了。

“……Erik。”

鬼使神差般地，Charles还是说出了本应被遗忘的名字，披了一件衣服下床，拉开了自己书桌的抽屉。在木制抽屉的最深处，静静躺着一枚戒指，平淡无奇，甚至连边缘都变得光滑，显出一种陈旧的圆润。

他已经很久没有拉开这个抽屉了。Charles轻轻将戒指拿了出来，看着戒圈里依然清晰可见、工工整整的那个小小的“E”，感到心脏跟着抽了一抽，像是被烫到一样又将它丢回了抽屉里。

已经过去很久了，Charles。心灵感应者这么想着，好像这样就可以动用能力屏蔽掉刚才内心的那一点小小波动。你已经不再是那个什么都不懂的小男孩了。

那个会在牛津街头乱逛、会在查韦尔河里划船、会恣意快乐大笑、会因为在街头第一次被男朋友允许探查精神世界而感到紧张的Charles早就不存在了。

现在站在这里的，是眼角带上了细纹、是牛津最受欢迎的年轻教授，是说话做事永远留有余地的“Charles·Xavier”。


End file.
